Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour
by MadameMoe
Summary: Petit One-shot sur du SasuNaru : Un concert, une chanson, une déclaration et un nouveau départ pour Naruto et Sasuke.


**Titre:** Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour

**Auteur:** MadameMoe

**Couple:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Commentaire : Ceci est un petit One-shot qui m'a été inspiré par le titre de la chanson «_If Today Was Your Last Day_ » de NICKELBACK. J'ai seulement repris le titre de la chanson en français mais les paroles ne sont pas celles que chante Sasuke.

Bonne lecture.

**Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour,…**

La salle était plongée dans le noir total. Les gens parlaient, se bousculaient et rigolaient les uns à côté des autres. Naruto fessait parti de ces personnes. Il attendait comme tous que le concert commence. Ce soir, ce jouait la représentation la plus attendue de l'année. Le célébré chanteur Sasuke Uchiwa, numéro un depuis maintenant cinq ans allait faire son concert le plus long, reprenant ses trois derniers albums.

Naruto connaissait Sasuke depuis des années, ils s'étaient passés par les catégories « simples camarades », « rivaux », amis » et « meilleurs amis ». Depuis leurs 13 ans où ils avaient enterrait l'âge de guerre, ils étaient inséparables. Eux et leur groupe d'amis plutôt conséquent, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups, particulièrement pendant leurs années de lycée. Puis la remise de diplôme étaient venus bien trop vite.

Ils étaient tous restés en contact mais certains avaient quitté la ville pour faire leur étude et la distance s'était un peu immiscée entre les membres de leur fratrie. Cependant pas entre Sasuke et Naruto, eux, ils étaient inséparables. Sasuke commença une carrière de chanteur sans trop de difficulté grâce à sa voix exceptionnelle et Naruto entra à l'Université.

Malgré leur vie très différente, ils habitèrent ensemble dans un appartement pas très loin de l'école de Naruto. Sasuke était souvent absent pour diverses raisons mais il rentrait quand même régulièrement. Puis un an après leur sortie de lycée, Sasuke arriva au sommet avec une facilité qui déconcerta la plupart de ses proches. Connu dans tout le Japon, il était maintenant une star de la musique.

Naruto avait organisé une grande fête cette année-là en réunissant tous leurs amis et leurs familles. Célébrant, non seulement le succès de Sasuke mais aussi une naissance pour Hinata et Kiba ainsi que quelques mises en couple parmi le reste de la fratrie. Ils avaient bu, ils avaient chanté, ils avaient ri. Une ambiance de bonheur avait plané autour d'eux ce jour-là et ni Sasuke, ni Naruto n'avait imaginé une seule seconde qu'un malheur leur arriverait quelque temps plus tard. Lors d'un mois de décembre.

Les lumières s'allumèrent et des cris de fans retentirent à travers la foule. Naruto regarda sur autour de lui. Tous leurs amis étaient venus pour le concert exceptionnel de Sasuke. A cet instant, il était heureux. Tout le monde était là, même sa famille et celle de de son meilleur ami. Naruto remarqua ses parents à côté de ceux du chanteur. Sa mère lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit avant que Kiba lui prennent le bras en montrant Sasuke arriver sur la scène.

Il était beau. Sous les projecteurs, sa peau semblait encore plus pale laissant ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs encres. Naruto avait toujours aimé le visage de son ami. Habillé d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'un T-shirt bleu foncé, Sasuke transpirait la beauté et la virilité. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une gêne dans la poitrine.

Il l'aimait. Vraiment. Bien plus d'un ami. Bien plus qu'un amant. Les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard du chanteur n'étaient pas descriptibles par des mots. Par des gestes, oui. Des gestes que Naruto se retenait toujours de faire. Oui, il l'aimait au point de le vouloir mais on ne pouvait pas toujours avoir ce que l'on voulait. Et surement pas après ce qui s'est passé lors de ce mois de décembre.

Sasuke commença à chanter. Plusieurs heures de musique, de rire, de bonheur débuta alors. Sur la scène, l'Uchiwa regardait la grande salle plongée dans le noir sachant que ses proches s'y trouvaient. Et surtout lui. Lui, son meilleur ami Naruto. Lui, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêchait de désirer. Lui, qu'il lui avait dit aimer sa voix et pour qui il était devenu chanteur. Lui, qui à jamais serait la seule et unique personne à qui il pourrait dire « Je t'aime ». Si ce maudit mois de décembre n'avait pas existé, il lui aurait dit depuis bien longtemps.

La fin du concert approchait et Sasuke acheva la dernière chanson de son nouvel album. La foule applaudit dans un bruit de satisfaction et Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer. Non pas à cause de ses fans mais parce qu'il allait le faire. Il l'avait décidé.

- Merci à tous d'être venu aujourd'hui. Maintenant j'aimerai vous annoncer quelque chose d'important. Fit-il à travers le micro.

Le silence s'abattit dans la salle. Tous attentifs au moindre signe et parole de Sasuke.

- Ceci…était mon dernier concert.

Un vacarme désagréable émergea soudainement. Personne ne comprenait. Lorsqu'un minimum de silence s'installa, Sasuke continua.

- Maintenant je vais chanter ma dernière chanson. Une chanson que vous n'avait jamais entendu et que je ne chanterai qu'une seule fois. Elle est dédiée à quelqu'un de très important pour moi.

Sasuke respira profondément. Un piano commença à jouer. Il n'avait pas le droit de douter. Il avait pris sa décision et au diable ce foutu mois de décembre.

**« … »**

Les paroles de la chanson et l'émotion dans la voix du chanteur transpercèrent la poitrine de chaque personne présente. Naruto regardait Sasuke sans comprendre ou plutôt sans vouloir comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas stupides au point de ne pas remarquer leur sentiment. Ils le savaient qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils le savaient que c'était réciproque. Mais ce mois de décembre les avait détruit et pour se protéger, ils avaient refoulé leur amour au fond d'eux-mêmes quelle qu'en soit la douleur supplémentaire.

Lors de ce mois de décembre, Sasuke avait reçu un appel de Naruto. Il pleurait. Il était à l'hôpital et il le suppliait de venir. Alors qu'il était en répétition, il s'était précipité auprès de son meilleur ami. Et la nouvelle lui avait été annoncée.

Lors de ce mois de décembre, Naruto avait appelé Sasuke. Il avait pleuré. Il était à l'hôpital et il le suppliait de venir. Alors qu'il était encore sous le choc, il avait attendu avec impatience son ami. Et la nouvelle avait été annoncé.

SIDA.

Une capote qui avait craqué. Un oubli. Un accident. Une transmission. Et sa vie avait basculé.

**« … »**

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Naruto alors qu'il fixait Sasuke. Une déclaration. Voilà ce que c'était. Une véritable déclaration d'amour. La plus belle qu'on lui avait faite.

Sasuke laissait sortir tous ses sentiments à travers cette chanson et il espérait toucher le cœur de Naruto avec. Qu'importe que l'homme qu'il aimait, puisse mourir « demain », il passera « aujourd'hui » à ses coté.

**« … »**

Sasuke laissa la tension quitter ses épaules. Sa dernière chanson venait de s'achever.

Naruto laissa sa respiration reprendre. Ses dernières larmes venaient de couler.

17 000 personnes émues. 31 proches en larmes. 2 cœurs liés. 1 chanson que personne n'oubliera.

« Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour… » avait marqué au fer rouge les âmes qui l'avait écouté.

**Fin du One-shot. **

Merci d'avoir lu mon travail. Et maintenant j'aimerais votre avis pour la prochaine fiction. Il y a deux choix, à vous de choisir :

-**L'essence des dieux :** Naruto, réincarnation d'un dieu de l'Olympe doit faire face avec ses semblables à un ennemi dangereux. Mais il doit également effectuer son devoir de Dieu alors que ses sentiments sont chamboulés par Sasuke, une réincarnation puissante et pas des moindres. (SasuNaru)

-**Prêt à tout pour lui:** « Le jour où le guerrier Uchiwa Sasuke épousa notre Roi bien-aimé Uzumaki Naruto, fut le début de notre perte. » Première phrase des Mémoires de Nara Shikamaru, Grand Stratège à la cour royale. (SasuNaru)


End file.
